Tigerclaw's Past
by Pinefur
Summary: This is about how Tigerclaw turns evil and why he wants to become the leader of ThunderClan. REPOSTED! All right, it's reposted because I would like more reviews! So review!
1. Allegiances

Allegiances

**ThunderClan**

**Leader**

Palestar

**Deputy**

Tawnyspots

**Medicine Cat** Windmint - Spottedpaw

**Warriors**

Speckletail - Frostpaw

Lightcloud

Patchpelt - Lionpaw

Tallpelt

Thistleclaw - Icepaw

Squirrelfur - Redpaw

Brownwhisker - Tigerpaw

Smallear

Rosetail - Whitepaw

Featherpelt - Mousepaw

**Apprentices**

Whitepaw

Icepaw

Frostpaw

Redpaw

Tigerpaw

Mousepaw

Spottedpaw

Lionpaw

**Elders**

Patchtail

Sandclaw

**Queens**

Dappletail

Rabbitear

Bluefur

Hazelwing

**RiverClan **

**Leader**

Fogstar

**Deputy**

Crookedjaw

**ShadowClan **

**Leader**

Raggedstar

**Deputy**

Brokenwhisker

**WindClan **

**Leader**

Rushstar

**Deputy**

Tallear


	2. Chapter 1

"Tigerpaw!"

The mouse jumped up and raced into the tangle of tree roots a heartbeat before Tigerpaw's claws reached it. The dark brown tom hissed and hurled himself at the prey, but it slipped away from his outstretched paws as a white furry shape slammed into his side and he tumbled onto the dead leaves. Tigerpaw angrily watched the mouse's tail slip into the shadows at the base of the tree and he pushed the white cat off of himself.

"Whitepaw!" he spat. "You scared off the fresh-kill I was going to catch! It was one of the first big mice I've seen this leaf-bare. Now all of the mice from here to Highstones will be hiding!"

Whitepaw ignored him, his tail lashing the air happily. _Probably purring too heavily to hear_, Tigerpaw thought scornfully, and he prodded the apprentice with a forepaw. "So, what's important enough to frighten all of the mice away?" he meowed, narrowing his eyes, although he was feeling his anger drain from him.

Whitepaw blinked. "Tawnyspots-."

Tigerpaw sighed. "What did he tell you now?" he mewed. Tawnyspots, along with be

ing Whitepaw's mentor, was Palestar's deputy and one of the best warriors in all of ThunderClan.

Whitepaw swatted at his friend with his paw. "Palestar's going to make me a warrior!"

Tigerpaw's eyes widened. "Tawnyspots told her you were ready?"

"Yes!" Whitepaw purred.

"Wow!" Tigerpaw meowed. "That's almost good enough to scare all the prey!"

Whitepaw looked down at the ground. "Sorry," he mewed. "I just wanted to tell you."

Tigerpaw gave his friend a reassuring lick. "It doesn't matter. The mice will be back in a few moons," he joked.

There was a rustle in the leaves of a bush, and Frostpaw stepped forwards, followed by Icepaw. Tigerpaw greeted the white she-cat and gave a quick lick to his brother.

Icepaw blinked. "What's this about mice and warriors?"

"I'm becoming a warrior!" meowed Whitepaw. "Tawnyspots thinks that I'm ready!"

"You're so lucky!" Frostpaw exclaimed, looking at Whitepaw. "I can't wait to get _my_ warrior name."

"Neither can I," agreed Tigerpaw. "But I think I'll get it soon. Brownwhisker told me that he might talk to Palestar in a few days if I keep getting better." He shot a glance at Icepaw, but the apprentice just looked at his paws. The brown tabby felt a pang of sympathy for his brother; Icepaw wasn't doing as well as he was in warrior training.

"Well, I hope you get your name soon," meowed Frostpaw, interrupting his thoughts. "Then there will be more room in the apprentice's den. It will help free up more warriors, too." There were more apprentices then usual in ThunderClan this year, which meant that more space was needed and more warriors had apprentices instead of hunting or patrolling.

Icepaw nodded, his gaze resting steadily on the she-cat's head. "Yeah, and when _we_ get our warrior names, even more warriors will be freed up." He looked thoughtfully at Frostpaw. "And then we won't have to care for the elders or do apprentice tasks."

Frostpaw swatted at him playfully with a forepaw. "You're just tired of working."

"You'll still have to give time and effort to your Clan, though," Whitepaw pointed out. "Even if you are a warrior."

Icepaw snorted. "You sound like a mentor, Whitepaw," he teased.

The white apprentice hissed amusingly and leapt onto Icepaw's back, claws sheathed. The two rolled across the leaves for a moment in a mock battle before jumping apart and standing up.

"You'll make a great warrior!" mewed Icepaw after giving himself a few licks.

"Yeah," Tigerpaw agreed. "The other Clans had better watch out!"

"Yes," murmured Frostpaw, watching Icepaw. Tigerpaw felt a twinge of uneasiness as the she-cat watched his brother shake the dust from his pelt.

Turning back to Whitepaw, he thought he saw a questioning look in the apprentice's eyes. "Of course," he meowed coolly, shifting his gaze to Icepaw. "And it will be good to have more hunting and border patrols. Plus," the white cat added. "Lionpaw is becoming a warrior, too."

"Really?" Frostpaw mewed.

"Yes," explained Whitepaw. "He was on a patrol this morning so he couldn't tell you."

"More room in the apprentice den!" cheered Icepaw, looking at the others with exaggerated happiness.

Tigerpaw rolled his eyes. "Great StarClan!" he muttered.

Just then a brown apprentice shot into the space by the tree where the other cats were talking. A pale warrior raced after her, halting as he saw the group of apprentices. "What is this, a Gathering?" he joked.

Tigerpaw let out a _mrrow_ of laughter. "Almost!" He turned to the small brown cat. "What are you doing, Mousepaw?"

Mousepaw curled her tail around her paws. "Featherpelt was trying to find you, so he asked me to scent you out. I picked up Frostpaw's scent." She shot a meaningful glance at Tigerpaw's brother. "And Icepaw's."

The warrior, Featherpelt, purred approvingly at his apprentice. "She's quite the tracker," he admitted. "She'll become a great warrior."

"I haven't made my journey to Highstones yet, though," meowed Mousepaw. All apprentices were required to go with their leader to Mothermouth before they could become a warrior. Tigerpaw felt a spark of pride that he had made the journey a moon before with Redpaw, another apprentice.

"Why did you want to find us?" asked Frostpaw, ignoring Mousepaw's cool gaze. Her ears twitched as the apprentice threw her a smirk.

"Whitepaw's ceremony," Featherpelt meowed. "And Lionpaw's." He glanced at Whitepaw, who was almost bouncing up and down with excitement. "I'll be a warrior!" he cried. "Yes!"

Featherpelt nodded and turned away, padding in the direction of the camp. Tigerpaw scraped the dirt off of the fresh-kill he had managed to catch – a chaffinch and a squirrel – and he hurried after the others.


	3. Chapter 2

By the time the cats made it back to the ThunderClan camp, the sun was casting shadows across the ground. Tigerpaw pushed through the gorse tunnel and walked into the center of the clearing. He dropped his prey onto the fresh-kill pile just as Palestar yowled the summoning for a Clan meeting.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!"

Warriors and apprentices made their way to the Highrock, gathering in the twilight. Tigerpaw sat next to Redpaw, a tortoiseshell apprentice with a bright ginger tail, and Icepaw, who was still watching Frostpaw intently. Another cat silently joined them, and Tigerpaw recognized Spottedpaw. The pretty tortoiseshell was the medicine cat's apprentice, and she was quite skilled with herbs and berries. Then Windmint, the medicine cat, emerged from the shadows of his den, and he took a seat near the base of the Highrock. Tigerpaw noticed that Whitepaw and Lionpaw were near the base of the large boulder, too.

When all of the cats had settled into their positions, Palestar turned to see the apprentices. "Remember this," she murmured.

Palestar raised her head to look to Silverpelt. Her clear meow rang around the ThunderClan camp. "I, Palestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." The pale brown cat looked down at Whitepaw and Lionpaw. Tigerpaw noticed that Whitepaw was barely restraining himself from jumping around the Highrock with joy.

"Whitepaw, Lionpaw," Palestar continued. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

Whitepaw sprang into the air, "Yes! I do!" Lionpaw glanced at him before echoing, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names. Whitepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Whitestorm. StarClan honors your bravery and your strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Palestar stepped forwards and touched her muzzle to Whitestorm's head, and the new warrior licked her shoulder respectfully. Trembling with excitement, he padded over to the other warriors.

Palestar turned to Lionpaw. "Lionpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Lionheart. StarClan honors your bravery and your strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." She rested her muzzle on Lionheart's head and the warrior licked her shoulder before stepping away to join Whitestorm.

The clearing was silent for a heartbeat, and then the cheer started. "Whitestorm! Lionheart! Whitestorm! Lionheart!" All of the cats' voices rang out as the warriors looked out at the Clan. Tigerpaw pushed through the crowd of cats to congratulate his friends.

Palestar's meow silenced the cats. "It will soon be moonhigh," she mewed. "In the tradition of our ancestors, Whitestorm and Lionheart must sit in silent vigil until dawn, and guard the camp alone while we sleep." Whitestorm nodded vigorously, and Lionheart bowed his head. Palestar leapt down from the Highrock and headed into her den.

"Wow!" meowed Redpaw as the gathered cats started to crawl into their dens. "I can't wait to become a warrior!"

Tigerpaw purred, then turned to his brother, who was still looking at Frostpaw. "Uh, Icepaw?"

The tom blinked, embarrassed. "What?" He glanced at Tigerpaw. "Oh, I want to be a warrior, too!"

There was a soft laugh, and all of the cats turned to see Spottedpaw. "That day will come," she meowed, watching Icepaw.

Suddenly she froze, her neck fur bristling. Slowly the medicine cat apprentice raised her head and stared into Silverpelt, her amber eyes glowing. Windmint paused from outside of his den, and looked at his apprentice.

"Spottedpaw?" Icepaw mewed.

The tortoiseshell blinked, and she shook her head. Her glowing eyes dulled. "What? Oh, never mind." She looked away from Icepaw, not meeting his eyes as she padded over to the medicine cat's den. Redpaw and Icepaw turned as well and walked towards the apprentice den.

Tigerpaw narrowed his eyes. Had StarClan sent a message to Spottedpaw? He glanced at his brother. Was it about _Icepaw_? Taking a quick look up at the stars he padded after his friends.


	4. Chapter 3

Tigerpaw padded proudly through the gorse tunnel, his mouth full of fresh-kill. Brownwhisker followed, carrying even more prey. The two cats walked to the center of the clearing and dropped their catch on the pile of fresh-kill, which was growing as green-leaf went on. Settling on a large blackbird, Tigerpaw carried it over to the tree stump by the apprentices' den where apprentices ate and shared tongues. Redpaw was there, talking to Mousepaw about something.

"…WindClan," he meowed as Tigerpaw sat down by them and started eating. "I'm sure of it."

Tigerpaw looked up. "What?"

Redpaw narrowed his eyes. "I scented them on ThunderClan territory on last night's evening patrol. At least, I'm pretty sure I did. There was also lots of prey-scent, and some other scent, and it was near the Thunderpath." The cat's nose wrinkled. "It has such a horrible stench."

Tigerpaw was about to agreed with Redpaw's eyes widened. "That other scent, I know what it was!" He jumped to his feet, forgetting about his half eaten mouse. "I must tell Palestar!"

Mousepaw's tail fur bristled. "What?"

Redpaw looked around wildly. "Badgers!"

Tigerpaw gasped. He had never seen a badger, but the warriors described them as great, lumbering beasts with black and white stripes and blunt claws. "How many?"

Redpaw's eyes rolled. "Lots! I can't believe I didn't recognize the scent? What if they kill any cats? It'll all be my fault!" He raced across the camp, halting at the entrance to Palestar's den. Tigerpaw and Mousepaw watched as their pale-furred leader appeared and listened to Redpaw. Then she growled and leapt onto the Highrock, calling the summoning for a meeting.

Cats quickly appeared, and Tigerpaw watched to see if his brother came. "Did the dawn patrol return yet?" he asked a ginger colored warrior called Squirrelfur who was sitting nearby.

The she-cat blinked. "I don't know." She looked around the gathered cats. "They should have come back ages ago."

Tigerpaw felt a sense of dread creeping up inside him, making his paws tingle with unease. Just then Spottedpaw ran up beside him, gasping. Tigerpaw narrowed his eyes.

"Windmint's sick!"

Immediately the dark apprentice was alert. "What?"

"What is it, Spottedpaw?"

The medicine cat apprentice flinched, looking up at Palestar. The light-furred cat blinked from on top of the Highrock, waiting for the tortoiseshell to speak. Instantly all of the cats turned to look at Spottedpaw.

"Windmint!" she cried. "He's sick, and I can't help him with any herbs! He's going to die!"

There was a shocked murmur, and as Tigerpaw looked up at Palestar he saw that their leader's face was clouded in anxiety.

Spottedpaw noticed her expression as well and called out, "What has happened, Palestar?"

"Badgers," meowed Palestar. "Redpaw scented many of them, in our territory."

There was a gasp from the cats, and Palestar continued. "We must drive them out, but-."

She was cut off by a yowl and a hiss of surprise as a pale gray cat dragged itself through the gorse tunnel and into the camp. The dust around it turned red as the cat choked for breath. Tigerpaw tasted the air, and it was filled with this cat's fear-scent and the tang of blood.

Palestar tensed, jumping down from the Highrock and skidding to a halt beside the cat. "Tallpelt! What happened?"

Tigerpaw barely identified the cat as Tallpelt; the she-cat's fur was torn and hanging off in clumps, and one eye was sightless, almost torn off. Blood seemed to blind Tallpelt's other eye.

"Tallpelt!" Palestar exclaimed. "What-?"

Tallpelt looked up with an expression of horror in her remaining good eye. "Found… Rabbitear," she rasped, collapsing onto the ground.

"Spottedpaw!" yowled Palestar. In a heartbeat the medicine cat apprentice was there.

"I don't know what to do!" cried Spottedpaw. "I've never seen a cat hurt like this before! I don't know!"

Palestar gave Spottedpaw a comforting lick. "Yes, you do," she meowed. Tigerpaw was surprised at how calm her voice was. "Trust what you learned. Trust StarClan."

Spottedpaw took a deep breath and her expression changed. Immediately she started ordering cats to fetch herbs and cobwebs from the medicine cat's den and crush berries. Tigerpaw watched with awe as the tortoiseshell moved swiftly around Tallpelt's broken body. Through all of this Palestar was trying to get Tallpelt to tell her what happened. Finally the cat stared up at the ThunderClan leader and croaked something too soft to hear.

"What?"

Tallpelt took a shaky breath. The Clan cats stopped moving, silent to hear what she said.

"Badgers."

Palestar yowled. "No!" She turned. "Every cat follow me!" The sleek leader darted through the gorse tunnel.

Tigerpaw raced alongside his mentor, Brownwhisker, as they followed Tallpelt's scent trail back to where the badgers were. All of the cats in the Clan, except for Spottedpaw and the queens and their kits, had come to chase away the black and white striped beasts, but Tigerpaw could feel that they would be too late to help the cats who had been on the dawn patrol. Tallpelt's scent was growing fainter, and the cats had no idea where to go. Tigerpaw pleaded to StarClan that his brother would at least be okay. _Be alive_, the apprentice thought anxiously. The brown tom burst through a bush and into a clearing between some trees.

Then there was just white and black fur.

Tigerpaw heard the cats yowl a warning, but he charged ahead and sunk his teeth into a badger's leg. The creature growled and spun around,, swatting him off with a giant forepaw. Suddenly more warriors and apprentices leapt onto the lumbering beasts, snapping and raking their claws across badger flesh. Tigerpaw jumped to his paws and looked around wildly, then jumped onto the nearest badger. The apprentice dodged the yowling creature's blindly waving claw and slashed at its eyes. Squirrelfur leapt onto the same badger and sunk her teeth into its shoulder. Howling, the beast tore free of the cats and ran off into the undergrowth. "And don't come back!" Tigerpaw spat at it before turning and biting another badger's arm. It hissed and tried to scrape its long claws down his belly. Tigerpaw barely squirmed out of the way of the claws as they sliced through thin air, and he suddenly thought of Icepaw. The dark-furred apprentice growled and darted away from the badger.

_Where's the dawn patrol?_ he thought. _Where's Icepaw?_ Tigerpaw turned to search for his brother.

This was easier said then done. With cats and badgers flailing across the clearing, it was almost impossible to run anywhere. Tigerpaw darted around yet another badger and almost ran into Frostpaw, who was picking herself up off of the ground. "I've never seen this many badgers in one place!" she hissed, launching herself at another black and white beast. It shook her off and she fell, spitting, onto the ground.

"Have you seen the dawn patrol?" asked Tigerpaw.

Frostpaw shook her head. "No."

Tigerpaw hissed in frustration and fury. He was going to turn away when he saw Frostpaw, staring at the edge of the clearing with a horrified expression on her face before she had to jump clear of another badger. Tigerpaw turned as well.

At first the apprentice could only see fighting cats and badgers. But as the writhing bodies moved apart the tom realized what Frostpaw had noticed.

They had found the dawn patrol.


	5. Chapter 4

"_Icepaw!_" Tigerpaw shouted. He ducked under a wildly slashing badger paw and jumped forwards. The claws gouged his shoulder and Tigerpaw felt blood ooze from it, but he kept running. The tom skidded to a halt in front of Lightcloud. The dark-brown warrior looked up at him.

"Palestar!" the apprentice yowled.

The ThunderClan leader threw off a badger and looked over towards the apprentice. She gasped and darted across the clearing. "Lightcloud!" she hissed.

Lightcloud was gasping for breath as blood spurted from a gash on his belly. Half of his tail was missing. "Palestar," he choked. "We were patrolling… and the badgers… they appeared… so many…" His voice trailed away.

Palestar turned to Tigerpaw. "Guard him."

"But what about Icepaw?" Tigerpaw cried, wincing as his shoulder spurted blood.

The ThunderClan leader looked away sadly. Tigerpaw hissed and turned to look for his brother, and saw Frostpaw standing behind him. Tears were forming in her eyes.

"Oh, Tigerpaw… look."

Tigerpaw swung around. Behind Lightcloud were two shapes, their fur matted with blood. Tigerpaw stood frozen to the ground, and Frostpaw pressed her side against him.

Suddenly Tigerpaw could move again. "_Icepaw!_" he caterwauled. The apprentice leapt over Lightcloud and skidded to a halt in front of the limp brown shape.

"Icepaw…"

Icepaw shifted as his name was meowed. Tigerpaw gasped. "Icepaw. You're alive!" He tried to move his brother. "Come on! I'll take you to Windmint!"

Frostpaw came up behind him. "Please, Icepaw." The two stared pleadingly at the bleeding apprentice.

But Icepaw looked up at them, and the life faded from his eyes as his blood soaked the grass. Tigerpaw saw his brother slump back onto the ground, against the other dead cat. It was Rabbitear.

"No..."

Tigerpaw and Frostpaw turned. Tawnyspots was staring disbelievingly at the dead cats. The deputy's tail was low, almost touching the bloodstained ground. Tigerpaw realized that all of the badgers were gone.

"How did you drive them away?"

Tawnyspots didn't seem to hear his question. "No more," he murmured. "I can't be deputy." The warrior turned to head back towards the camp, as the other cats had done.

Frostpaw blinked. "Can he do that? Resign from being deputy?"

"Yes." It was Palestar who answered. "ThunderClan will lose a great deputy, however." She sighed. "Come. I will choose a new deputy once Tawnyspots officially resigns."

Tigerpaw wailed angrily. "But Rabbitear, and Lightcloud, and _Icepaw_…"

"The Clan will hold vigil tonight. Go back to camp. You need to see Windmi– I mean, Spottedpaw."

"But Palestar, I can't-."

"It's an _order_."

Tigerpaw felt like he was being torn apart. He couldn't leave his brother here on the cold ground. Frostpaw flicked him with her tail. "Come on, Tigerpaw."

Tigerpaw glanced back at his brother, lying so still on the grass. He hesitated for a heartbeat. And he turned and went back towards the camp.


	6. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the review! **

**Other people review as well, please. Tell me how to make it better!**

* * *

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" 

Tigerpaw lowered his head to the ground as cats gathered around him. Most of the Clan was already around the Highrock; they were expecting a meeting. But Tigerpaw didn't want a meeting. He wanted to sit vigil with his brother, who now lay in the center of the clearing. After the meeting, he could stay with Icepaw, so he wanted the meeting to be over.

"Cats of ThunderClan," meowed Palestar. "You all know of the badger attack. We lost a queen and warrior, Rabbitear, and the kits she bore, and an apprentice, Icepaw. The others in the dawn patrol survived, though wounded."

Tigerpaw saw Thistleclaw dip his head. Icepaw had been his apprentice.

"So we will honor them tonight," continued Palestar. She surveyed the gathered cats. "But there is another serious matter. Our medicine cat, Windmint, is sick. Spottedpaw had told me that… that he is dying."

A yowl rose from the cats. Spottedpaw's was loudest of all. With a jolt, Tigerpaw realized that they would have no medicine cat, only an apprentice.

"Wait!"

A sudden silence gripped the entire Clan. Windmint was emerging from the medicine cat's den. He dragged himself over to the Highrock.

"Palestar," Windmint rasped. "Let me do one last thing."

Palestar bowed her head, stunned. Windmint collapsed onto the ground in front of Spottedpaw. "Spottedpaw, you are a true medicine cat. You walk with StarClan." He took a shaky breath, and Spottedpaw's eyes widened. "From this moment on, you shall be known as-…" He choked suddenly, and stiffened, and his green eyes glazed over. Spottedpaw gasped. "Windmint! Is he-?"

And then all of the cats in the camp heard the name echo in the air, in a clear, strong voice, as if it were spoken by the warriors of StarClan themselves.

"…Spottedleaf."

The name came from the stars. And Spottedleaf stared up at the sky, her eyes blazing with a bright amber fire. "Yes," she meowed.

The cats were silent as Spottedleaf glanced at them. Palestar flicked her ears, breaking the stillness. "Spottedleaf, you are the medicine cat of ThunderClan."

Spottedleaf closed her eyes. "You must all be healed," she murmured.

"After this meeting," promised Palestar. The leader looked up at the stars briefly like Spottedleaf had. "Tawnyspots, come."

The deputy stepped up from where he was at the base of the Highrock.

"Tawnyspots, is it your wish to resign from the position of deputy?"

"Yes." Tawnyspots sighed. "When the badgers came, I knew that I was not the right cat for deputy."

Palestar breathed deeply. "Then I, as the leader of ThunderClan, remove the position of deputy from you. In the tradition of the Clans, I will pick a new deputy by the next moon-high."

Tigerpaw looked at Tawnyspots. The tom seemed relived. The apprentice flicked his tail. Was the meeting over?

Palestar meowed softly. "We have one more ceremony to perform. Lightcloud? Tallpelt?"

The wounded cats were resting at the entrance to the medicine cat's den; they were hurt the most. Tallpelt's single eye stared unblinkingly at the ThunderClan leader while Lightcloud moved his stump of a tail around disdainfully.

"StarClan," started Palestar. "You know every cat by name. I ask you to take away the names of the two cats before you, for it no longer stands for what they are."

The nameless cats waited silently.

"You shall be known as One-eye and Half-tail."

Tigerpaw was shocked, but One-eye and Half-tail didn't seem bothered by these names. They couldn't lick Palestar's shoulder as normally would have happened, but they closed their eyes in acknowledgement.

"The meeting is over," meowed Palestar.

Tigerpaw leapt up. He padded to his brother's side, across the clearing. Thistleclaw and the other apprentices followed. The cats curled up beside the dead Icepaw while others went to Rabbitear. Tigerpaw felt tears on his muzzle. The moon was low when he finally fell asleep.

Icepaw was there, in his dream. Tigerpaw meowed with joy and reached out, but his brother was fading. "Icepaw!" shouted Tigerpaw. Icepaw blinked. "Tigerpaw, be careful. You have a choice to make, and that will bring you either great glory or death." The apprentice vanished with the last word, which seemed to echo.

_Death, death, death_...

Tigerpaw's eyes flew open. A light layer of snow covered his pelt, and ice coated the ground. Icepaw's body was still there, but the cats would move it soon.

"Tigerpaw, you need something for your wounds."

Spottedleaf was looking at him from the entrance to the medicine cat's den. Tigerpaw stood up reluctantly and shook the snow off of his fur. The cut on his shoulder was swollen painfully, and he limped towards the medicine cat.

Spottedleaf looked him over quickly. "Nothing bad," she meowed. "Except for that scratch. I'll get you some cobweb and marigold." The tortoiseshell she-cat turned and padded into her den. Tigerpaw licked the wound tentatively.

"Here," mewed Spottedleaf as she walked back into the clearing. She started chewing up the marigold. "This should stop the infection."

Tigerpaw flinched as the medicine cat laid the pulp on his shoulder. He shifted and his paw slipped on a patch of ice.

"Careful," purred Spottedleaf, amused. She pressed the cobwebs onto the gash.

Tigerpaw stepped cautiously off of the ice. _Ice_. _My paw_. _Ice… Icepaw!_ The tom looked at the tortoiseshell. "Spottedleaf, you didn't tell me what StarClan showed you about Icepaw. You knew he would be killed, didn't you?" It wasn't really a question; Tigerpaw could tell the Spottedleaf had known.

The medicine cat sighed. "Yes."

"Why didn't you stop him?" hissed Tigerpaw, his eyes blazing. "He wouldn't be dead! Icepaw was my brother!" He glowered at Spottedleaf.

"Tigerpaw, not even StarClan can move the paws of fate." Spottedleaf's tail curled around her paws. "Do you think you could? Could you really have found an excuse to keep Icepaw from doing Clan duties?"

Tigerpaw was silent, his ears flattened.

"I can't choose what StarClan shows me. Do you think it was easy for me to speak to Icepaw, knowing that he would not be alive in a few days? I merely see what will happen, I don't change it. Icepaw would have found a way to get out of camp, even if you had warned him."

"It's not fair!" wailed Tigerpaw. "Why did he have to be killed?" He felt a tear drop onto his muzzle. "When I grow up, I'm going to become Clan leader," the apprentice snarled. "And then no cats will die." He turned and stalked away from Spottedleaf.

"Tigerpaw!" the tortoiseshell called, but the tom had already pushed through the gorse tunnel.


	7. Chapter 6

**Yay! Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter.**

"My kits! My kits!"

The yowl made Tigerpaw and his mentor, Brownwhisker, freeze as they were about to pad out of the gorse tunnel. It was a few days since the badger attack, and it had snowed heavily the night before. Bluefur, one of the queens, ran frantically out of the nursery, bounding across the snow. Dappletail and Hazelwing, the other queens, caterwauled.

"Bluefur!"

Palestar charged out of her den. Bluefur dashed towards the leader. "Palestar! A fox or badger took my kits!"

"What?" Palestar's meow sharpened. "How could this happen?"

"I was out hunting, Palestar," mewed the silvery-blue queen. "And Dappletail and Hazelwing were getting a drink of water with their kits." She flicked her tail at the kits, sitting with their mother at the entrance to the nursery. Longkit and Brindlekit mewed pitifully, while Runningkit, Willowkit and Darkkit just looked stunned. Goldenkit and Sandkit crouched by Hazelwing, eyes open wide.

"And they were gone when you came back?"

Bluefur looked at the ground. "Yes. There's a hole torn in the bracken. I think a fox got in." She looked so sad that Tigerpaw stepped towards her to lick her ear comfortingly.

Then the apprentice drew back in surprise. The snow had washed most of the scent away, but he could smell RiverClan on the queen! He tasted the air again, but the scent had gone.

"Cats of ThunderClan!" yowled Palestar. "We must search for Bluefur's kits!"

Immediately cats broke into groups and raced out of the camp into the gorse tunnel. Brownwhisker flicked his ear at Tigerpaw. "Come on!"

Tigerpaw looked back at Bluefur. She seemed to already have given up hope of finding her kits, though she followed the other cats.

_What makes her so sure?_ thought Tigerpaw. He charged through the entrance of the camp.

Brownwhisker sniffed at the ground. "The snow covers the scent," he muttered. "Why did she have to lose her kits _now_?"

There was a yowl. It was Mousepaw, with Featherpelt. "Here!" Smallear and Rosetail were near them, and they picked up the scent as well. "Bluefur's kits!"

Tigerpaw watched as Whitestorm brushed past him to follow the trail. Brownwhisker twitched his tail, and the warrior and Tigerpaw rushed after the others.

"Curse the snowfall!" yowled Speckletail as she raced into the foliage.

Patchpelt, who was behind her, agreed. "The new snow covered any tracks, and it washes the scent away." The small black and white tom sighed.

Tigerpaw plunged through a bush, and then he saw that the other cats had stopped. "What? Did you find them?"

Mousepaw shook her head. "The scent's gone," she meowed sadly.

Tigerpaw looked at the ground, and Bluefur's tail drooped. Then the apprentice flicked his ears. "What's that?"

The other cats stilled, listening carefully. "It's a roaring sound," remarked Patchpelt.

Tigerpaw nodded. "What is it?"

Featherpelt jumped up and raced towards the sound. His screech came back a heartbeat later. "Oh no!"

Tigerpaw and the other cats bolted towards the sound of the warrior's voice. The sound got even louder, and then as they burst through the bracken, ThunderClan saw what it was.

The river was in full flood.

The water, melted snow and ice, swirled, rushing forwards. Redpaw came up behind Tigerpaw. "I'd hate for any cat to be caught in that," he meowed. The dark water churned around the rocks, and the spray hit the cats' faces.

Tigerpaw had a sudden vision of Bluestar's kits, caught in the whirling rapids. The other cats seemed to get the same idea.

"Stormkit!"

Tigerpaw blinked. Stormkit was the name of one of Bluefur's kits. He turned to see Mousepaw standing over a bundle of fur a few tail lengths away. "No! Stormkit!" the she-cat apprentice yowled. The limp body was Stormkit.

"He must have frozen," meowed Speckletail. "Poor little kit…" Tigerpaw bowed his head. The other kits must have fallen into the river.

"We have to get back to camp," mewed Whitestorm. "We… we have to bring Stormkit back." He picked up the dead kit and turned and headed back into the forest. Tigerpaw kept watching the river as the other cats started to follow Whitestorm.

"What's all of ThunderClan doing at the RiverClan border?" snarled a voice suddenly.

All of the cats froze as the growl reached them. Two bristling cats were standing at the other side of the river, one a bracken color and the other pale-furred. Tigerpaw recognized them from the last Gathering; they were Oakheart and Crookedjaw.

"What do you mean, Oakheart?" meowed Featherpelt.

The RiverClan deputy hissed. "Why are all those cats here if you aren't planning an attack?"

"Mousebrain!" snapped Tigerpaw, leaping to the edge of the river. "Did it ever occur to you that we might be _searching_, not _attacking_?"

"Oh?" sneered Oakheart. "And what might you be searching for? What needs a whole Clan to find it?"

"Don't tell them _anything_," hissed Brownwhisker to Tigerpaw. "They don't need to know." He stiffened, thinking of Stormkit.

"I would say that you were about to invade RiverClan territory," spat Crookedjaw. "You don't seem to have a reason for being here."

Tigerpaw tensed, every inch of him itching to swipe his claws across the tom's muzzle. Brownwhisker flicked him with his tail. "Don't fight. Just ignore them." The other ThunderClan cats turned away from the border and stalked towards the camp. Tigerpaw glared one last time at the RiverClan cats before following.

"That's right!" yowled Oakheart. "Go back to your camp, kittypets!" He watched smugly as the cats disappeared into the forest.

Tigerpaw was shaking with fury as he padded towards home. "Stupid furball," he snarled. "Like _he_ hasn't ever searched for something before."

Palestar pressed her muzzle into Bluefur's pelt as she walked back into the camp. "I'm sorry, Bluefur." The silvery-blue queen didn't reply.

Palestar sighed, then turned and ran across the clearing. The Clan leader leapt onto the Highrock, calling the summoning for a meeting.

Cats gathered around the boulder, waiting for Palestar to speak.

"Bluefur, all of ThunderClan mourns your kits," the leader mewed sadly. "We shall hold vigil for them tonight, although we did not find two. Stormkit, Maplekit and Silverkit would have become great warriors."

Bluefur lowered her head to the ground. _See?_ thought Tigerpaw. _If _I_ was Clan leader, no cats would die like this_.

Palestar closed her eyes. "The time has come for me to choose a new deputy."

Redpaw looked over at Tigerpaw. "Who do you think it will be?" he whispered, ginger tail lashing the air in excitement.

Tigerpaw shrugged. "I thought Thistleclaw, but if Bluefur is freed up, she might be better." He flicked his tail.

"That's what I thought."

"Now I shall name ThunderClan's new deputy," continued Palestar. "I say these words before Tawnyspots, so that although he is not dead, he may hear and approve of my choice." She paused. "Bluefur will be the new deputy of ThunderClan."

Bluefur raised her head. She seemed relieved, and her fur flattened along her spine.

Tigerpaw looked over at Thistleclaw. The tabby was staring angrily at the ground. Tigerpaw could understand why. He would have won for sure if Bluefur hadn't lost her kits.

"Bluefur! Bluefur!" The cats yowled her name. Bluefur was a great warrior before she kitted, and she would become a great leader if Palestar died. Bluefur looked up happily at the sky, gazing at the blue deepness of it.

"The meeting is over." Palestar jumped down from the Highrock and padded into her den. Tigerpaw glanced at Thistleclaw again, and then went to congratulate Bluefur.


	8. Chapter 7

**Thanks, for the reviews, mysterys and Positivity! If only _other _people would review it…**

Tigerclaw sat in the ThunderClan camp, eating a mouse. So much had changed in the last seasons, seasons that were full of surprise. He was a warrior now, for one thing. He had finally become one a moon after Palestar lost her last life, and Blue_star_ had become the leader of ThunderClan. All of his friends, the other apprentices, they had become warriors too. Their names were Redtail, Mousefur and Frostfur. Some of the kits had grown, and become warriors as well: Longtail, Willowpelt, Brindleface, Darkstripe, Runningwind and Goldenflower. Sandkit had just become Sandpaw, and there were three more apprentices as well, Graypaw, Ravenpaw and Dustpaw. The elders, Patchtail and Sandclaw, had died, as well as the warriors Squirrelfur, Brownwhisker and Featherpelt. Thistleclaw had been killed just recently, in a fight with RiverClan. Now the previous warriors Smallear, Halftail, One-eye and Patchpelt were the elders of ThunderClan. Tigerclaw tensed. Icepaw should have been with him, getting a warrior name.

"Tigerclaw?"

The brown warrior jumped. Redtail was padding across the clearing to him. Tigerclaw narrowed his eyes until they were slits. Redtail had become deputy when Bluestar was made leader.

I_ should be leader,_ thought Tigerclaw angrily. _Then cats wouldn't die needlessly_. He sadly remembered his brother and Stormkit, both of whom had died for no reason. _Redtail doesn't deserve to be deputy_.

"Tigerclaw," meowed Redtail, his distinctive ginger tail fluffed out. "Will you come on a patrol with me and some other warriors? I think we need to check the RiverClan border again."

Tigerclaw nodded. RiverClan had attacked them only a few nights before in an effort to gain Sunningrocks. The warrior's nose still hurt where Oakheart had sliced it.

"All right."

Redtail flicked his ears. "Then come on. Mousefur and Willowpelt are already waiting, along with your apprentice, Ravenpaw."

Tigerclaw quickly finished his mouse, stood up, and padded over to where the other cats waited anxiously. As soon as the brown tabby reached them, the patrol pushed through the gorse tunnel.

Tigerclaw opened his jaws to taste the still air around Sunningrocks. There was still RiverClan scent from the recent battle, and lingering fear-scent. Ravenpaw tested the air as well, his eyes wide.

"Did RiverClan really attack you here?" he asked his mentor.

Tigerpaw nodded.

"I wouldn't put it past RiverClan to try again," mewed Redtail, glaring at the other side of the bank. "Ever since Fogstar died and Crookedstar became leader those cats have been itching to own Sunningrocks."

Willowpelt hissed in agreement. "Mousebrains! They'll never own what's part of _our_ territory!" The pale-gray she-cat raised her head in defiance.

Redtail waved his ginger tail. "Let's go. It doesn't look like RiverClan will attack us today."

"Don't be so sure, ThunderClan fool!'

The patrol turned back towards the river to see five sleek shapes sliding out of the water and climbing onto Sunningrocks. Ravenpaw watched with horror as the RiverClan deputy, Oakheart, snarled at him, showing large fangs.

"Get off of ThunderClan territory, RiverClan!" snapped Redtail.

Every hair on Tigerclaw's pelt bristled with fury. RiverClan would _never_ capture Sunningrocks if he could help it! The tom looked at his apprentice, who seemed to coward under Oakheart's fierce stare.

"This is RiverClan territory now!" hissed a blue-gray warrior called Stonefur, leaping to his deputy's side. Other cats murmured agreement.

Oakheart sneered. "RiverClan, attack!"

"ThunderClan!" yowled Redtail.

Immediately Sunningrocks was covered with whirling, screeching bodies, clawing frantically at the other Clan's warriors. Tigerclaw leapt at Blackclaw, a smoky black tom, and sunk his claws into the cat's side. Blackclaw snarled and tried to sink his teeth into Tigerclaw's foreleg.

Ravenpaw snarled and attacked Blackclaw, trying to defend his mentor. The RiverClan cat turned and sliced the black cat's shoulder. Ravenpaw stumbled back a few steps, into Redtail.

"Find a place to hide in!" meowed the deputy. "Stay there until it's safe!" The apprentice nodded and raced away.

There was a yowl, and Stonefur ran by. Redtail turned to chase him. The ThunderClan deputy jumped onto the blue-gray warrior and prepared to score his claws across the cat's neck.

"No!"

Just as Redtail slashed down at Stonefur, Oakheart slammed into him, sinking his teeth into the tom's scruff, and pulled him off of Stonefur. Stonefur hissed and bolted back towards the river.

Redtail spat at Oakheart. "Are RiverClan warriors unable to fight their own battles?" The cat glared at Oakheart, who was much bigger than him.

But the RiverClan deputy didn't attack Redtail. "No ThunderClan cat will _ever_ harm that warrior!" he growled.

Redtail blinked. Then, as the RiverClan cat paused, he leaped at Oakheart and bowled him over. The cats rolled across Sunningrocks, disappearing beneath a rocky overhang.

Tigerclaw could hear the cats snarling, though he wasn't able to see them. Suddenly there was a rumble, and the boulder above the spot where the deputies were battling collapsed. Mousefur and Willowpelt gasped, and the RiverClan intruders paused. Beneath the rock, a limp tail stuck out, drooping against the ground. Ravenpaw appeared once more. "Redtail! Is he-?"

"Go back to camp," ordered Tigerclaw. Ravenpaw glanced at him. "But-."

"_Now,_ Ravenpaw!"

The apprentice flinched. "Y-yes." Tigerclaw watched his black shape disappear into the undergrowth.

There was a yowl.

"Oakheart is dead!"

All of the RiverClan cats were fleeing, seeing their deputy lying motionless below the stone. Soon Tigerclaw was alone on Sunningrocks.

_Now,_ he thought greedily. _Now I can become leader, and every cat will thank me_._ Now cats won't die anymore, not like Icepaw_.

He paused as there was a faint meow.

It was Redtail, struggling from under the rock. He pulled himself onto Sunningrocks triumphantly, charging though the dust stirred from the rockfall. The deputy came closer to Tigerclaw.

_Wait, wait_._ Now!_

Tigerpaw jumped out from the shadows and pinned Redtail down. The cat struggled beneath him, but couldn't escape.

"Tigerclaw, what-?"

Tigerclaw cut Redtail off with a hiss. "I'll make a better leader than you ever would, Redtail. Cats won't be killed like Icepaw was."

Redtail squirmed under his claws. "This is about Icepaw? Tigerclaw-."

He gasped as Tigerclaw sank his fangs into his throat. The deputy's meow became a surprised choke as blood welled up and spilled onto the rocks. Tigerclaw dropped the cat and watched, satisfied, as Redtail's eyes dimmed.

A movement caught Tigerclaw's attention. There was a flash of black in the forest. The warrior narrowed his eyes. Ravenpaw! Had he seen?

Tigerclaw turned back to Redtail's body. He would make it seem that Oakheart had killed the ThunderClan deputy, and would become deputy himself. It was a perfect plan.

Words suddenly rang in his mind, words he had heard when he was still an apprentice, many seasons ago.

_Be careful, Tigerpaw. You have a choice to make, and that will bring you either great glory or death_.

Looking down at Redtail's body, Tigerclaw knew he had made the choice.

And now all he had to do was wait and see what it would bring him.

**Yay! It's over! Please, people, review it!**


End file.
